


What a Tangled Web

by WinterSky101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e11 The Witch's Quickening, Gen, POV Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you ever put me in that position again, I’ll clap you in irons myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sir Walter Scott's _Marmion, Canto vi. Stanza 17_. The full quote is "Oh what a tangled web we weave, / When first we practise to deceive!"

Merlin can see the rage on Uther's face, the anger in his eyes. Whatever the crystal is, Uther is  _not_  happy that it's gone.

"I'm sorry, Father," Arthur adds to the end of his explanation.

Uther's eyes narrow. "You're sorry?" he demands loudly. "That's not good enough. Did they force their way in?"

"No, Sire," Arthur replies. Merlin feels his gut clench. Uther is going to ask what happened and Arthur is going to tell him that Merlin let someone get into his chambers and  _Merlin is going to die_.

"Then how did they gain access to the vault?" Uther asks in a low, dangerous tone. Merlin's definitely going to die.

"They stole the keys," Arthur replies. Merlin is so,  _so_  dead

"How is that possible?!" Uther yells. Arthur pauses for a moment.  _Please, please, please,_  Merlin begs internally, but Arthur isn't the Druid boy, so he can't hear Merlin's thoughts.

"Someone broke into my chambers," Arthur replies, and Merlin's…not going to die? Did Arthur just lie for him? Merlin's pretty sure he did. Merlin feels the relief untie the knots in his gut.

"This is a grievous loss, Arthur," Uther says with a sigh. "The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason."

"Why is it so important?" Arthur asks, asking the same question that Merlin's been wondering. Immediately, from looking at Uther's face, Merlin is sure Uther doesn't actually know.

"It is an instrument of magic," Uther replies, as if that's enough. Maybe it is, for him. "In the days of the Purge, a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them." Merlin bristles, but he forces himself not to do it noticeably. So the fact that it's important to sorcerers means that it should be taken from them? Uther doesn't even know what the crystal does, but he's prejudiced enough to want it taken from sorcerers just because he knows it's important to them.

"I'll search the town, find out what I can," Arthur tells Uther. Merlin knows that this probably means he'll be helping to search the town as well.

"Arthur, this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands," Uther says, as if Arthur doesn't know the consequences for failing the king.

"Yes, Sire." Arthur bows and leaves the room, gesturing harshly for Merlin to follow him. Merlin can tell that Arthur is still annoyed with him, not that Merlin necessarily blames him. He should have known that Morgana was there to steal the keys, after what happened between her and the prisoners, whom he  _knew_  had magic. Of course, no one will believe that it was Morgana, unless Merlin has definite proof. Which he doesn't.

Arthur and Merlin are walking down a corridor, and Merlin figures this is as good a time as any to start a conversation. "Arthur?" he asks. Arthur doesn't turn, doesn't look back at Merlin. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" Arthur asks coldly, and Merlin immediately knows he shouldn't have said anything.

"For…" he begins, not quite sure how to say it.

"Lying to my father to save your worthless hide?" Arthur asks.

Merlin pauses for a moment. This is not good, this is very not good. "Yes," he finally says.

"If you ever put me in that position again," Arthur replies in a falsely neutral voice, "I'll clap you in irons myself."

Merlin's stomach roils. Arthur adds something about the crystal, but Merlin barely hears him.

_If you ever put me in that position again, I'll clap you in irons myself._

_If you ever put me in that position again…_

Well, Merlin supposes that settles it. There would be no situation that would put Arthur in the position of having to lie to Uther to save Merlin more than revealing Merlin's magic. Not that Merlin would tell him, not that he was planning on it… But he wanted to. He  _wants_  to. Arthur was saying before that he thought that perhaps magic wasn't necessarily evil, and even if he changed his mind after that, it doesn't mean that he'll never be turned around to that way of thinking again. And if he were, Merlin could tell Arthur that he had magic without having to fear his reaction. And Merlin can't lie to himself anymore; he really wants to tell him. He hates keeping this a secret, hates lying to Arthur, hates living in fear…

But Merlin's seen what happens to those with magic. What Uther does to those with magic. What Arthur  _allows_  Uther to do to those with magic. Gaius nearly died, so many have been killed since Merlin first arrived in Camelot…

Perhaps, if Arthur really wanted to, he could save Merlin. Perhaps he could say something that would stop the execution, stop Merlin from being convicted. Perhaps Merlin could tell him, and he wouldn't have to tell Uther.

And yet…

_If you ever put me in that position again, I'll clap you in irons myself._

No, Merlin can never tell Arthur the truth. At least not as long as Uther's around. He can't put Arthur in the position of having to lie to Uther.

Especially when he's not entirely sure that he would win out.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
